Like became Love
by Marauder Mistress
Summary: A cute collection of reasons as to why Teddy Lupin loves Victoire Weasley.   Please Read and Review.


'This is Victoire,' Harry said softly, crouching next to his one year old godson. Teddy Lupin made a happy noise and pointed at the baby's silvery hair. He screwed up his little face and after a moment, his was the same colour. He liked his new friend.

...

'Teddy!' Victoire cried, clapping her chubby hands together. Two year old Teddy Lupin beamed and continued to change his hair colour; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, brown, black, silver, white, red... He liked it when she was happy.

...

'Look what I found!' Teddy said excitedly, holding something tightly white in his hand. The three year old rushed past the adults, ignoring them completely. He skidded to a halt in front of Victoire, smiled and passed her a white rose. He liked to give her presents.

...

'I want to learn too!' Victoire announced. Harry was teaching four year old Teddy Lupin his letters and numbers. Harry laughed and conjured another chair, pencil and piece of parchment. The three year old beamed at her friend. He liked it when she smiled.

...

'It's your turn!' five year old Teddy Lupin said pushing the book into Victoire's little hands. The two of them were curled on an armchair together. The four year old snuggled closer and begin to read the tale of the Three Brothers out loud. He liked it when she read to him.

...

'Not all girls are bad!' she told him. Victoire and six year old Teddy Lupin had just met their cousin Lucy Weasley. She had pulled his hair and he didn't like girls anymore. The five year old pouted and hugged her friend, refusing to let go until he smiled. He liked it when she hugged him.

...

'Don't tell Harry!' seven year old Teddy Lupin pleaded. Victoire looked at him thoughtfully with her big blue eyes. She gave a tremulous smile and finally nodded her blonde head. She would not tell Harry that her friend had been flying his broom without permission. He liked that he could trust her.

...

'Ce n'etait pas sa faute!' Victoire told her mother stubbornly. She was defending eight year old Teddy Lupin who had agreed to fly with her outside. She tossed her long silvery hair over her shoulder and drew herself up to her full height, eyes flashing. He liked her when she was angry.

...

'Really?' nine year old Teddy Lupin asked with shining eyes. Victoire had promised that if he didn't like his new "brother" James that he could move in with her family at Shell Cottage. She was sure the new brothers would be best friends, but that didn't matter much. He liked that she took his side.

...

'You promise I'll get to go too?' Victoire asked hanging off of his every word. Ten year old Teddy Lupin had received his Hogwarts acceptance letter and Victoire had been miserable for days, not wanting to lose her best friend. He liked that she would miss him.

...

'Well my father was a _full _werewolf!' eleven year old Teddy Lupin snapped at Alfred Cattermole. When he was angry, that was quite easy to believe. Cattermole muttered an apology to Victoire who gave her best friend a watery smile. He liked that he could fix her problems.

...

'C'est notre langue secrete,' Victoire said winking at twelve year old Teddy Lupin. And it was; none of the other students could understand French. He grinned and nodded. The eleven year old did too, and her azure eyes gleamed as she did so. He loved it when her eyes sparkled.

...

'You're not scared are you?' thirteen year old Teddy Lupin asked his friend. They were sneaking down to the kitchens for a snack under Harry's invisibility cloak. He had the marauders map in one hand, and Victoire's hand in the other. He loved it when she held his hand.

...

'All you talk about is her!' Victoire cried. Fourteen year old Teddy Lupin stopped, wondering why she was talking about Lily that way. He apologised and hugged his misty eyed best friend, murmuring reassurances into her ear, smiling to himself a little. He loved it when she was jealous.

...

'If it doesn't work, we'll stay friends,' fifteen year old Teddy Lupin promised. Victoire beamed and nodded, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. He was relieved that she had said yes after spending the past year trying to decide how to ask her out. He loved her.

...

'He's supposed to be here,' Victoire muttered to herself, checking at her watch. Sixteen year old Teddy Lupin was late. A man with a receding hairline and dancing eyes approached, and morphed into her boyfriend. She made a little noise of surprise and then hugged him. He loved to surprise her.

...

'What are you doing?' James Sirius Potter asked loudly. Seventeen year old Teddy Lupin detangled himself from his girlfriend and gave his "brother" and annoyed look that promised revenge later. The twelve year old scarpered off. Victoire pulled her boyfriends mouth to hers again. He loved it when she kissed him.

...


End file.
